User talk:LotsoBearLover
Welcome! Hi Ghostboy3000 -- we're excited to have The wiki for bgs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro HAIIII! nyehh...haiiii!An AwEsOmE pErSoN Can you upload something for me? How do you upload pictures?(I hope I don't have to download something...) can you upload just a FEW more thing for me? um something Ya know how sometimes you say i'm yours or something like that well i'm kindaa "breaking up with you"though in my mind we were never together.....and well i kinda like someone else on the wiki but i hope we can still be friends........ Firaga44 22:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :O Umm... 1: Making me an admin is an awful idea. I'm not good at enforcing rules. Plus, I'm grounded. 2: I wanna a talk bubble. Of that pic of Saix biting Xemnas's ass, where it shows everyone (With Xigbar going LOL! I hope you have seen "The Adventures of Saix Puppy" before) with 'Puppy, that's not polite' as the top quote, and 'LOL!' being the bottom one. And what ever colors you think fit, thanks. 3: . . .I can't think of a third. You don't necessarily have to remove me from admin post, just don't rely on me too much.-- 00:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Promote? userbox You Quote....>.> ? hi hellosI'm so bored 16:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D I WILL deny it Respone >.< *just figured something out* Respone to welcome :p ......You do realize i'm Firaga44 right?Just with a different name?Lover of Mages :D That was a joke? I thought you were being serious :P Lover of Mages :D wiki hey LBL is there a way you can come back to the khw we a trying to make it better and we would like you back.--ZACH 16:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) New blog is up Oogie ate you BTW. Just thought I'd warn ya. - Andie :D Awesome :D. The only anime movies i've seen are some Naruto ones,the one for Full Metal Alchemist,and a movie where the girl dies at the end but is revived(i can't remember the name >.<). Lover of Mages,Alchemists,and Anime Re:Otaku.com Cause i feel like it :p Hi :D It's hard to say that i'd rather stay awake when i'm asleep,cuz everything is never as it seems And by the way I'll be going back to the irc every day. Just thought i'd let you know :p Dang it sorry D: I'll go back on the IRC in a minute :p *sigh* I got disconnected again... I'll be back in a minute... This is a random questions but... What he said was this(don't feel like telling ya on the irc 16:13 Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 killometers away using an Aratech sniper riffle with a tri-light scope.16:14 ^Truefaxx16:14 If that is love, then I have made love many times16:15 sols we didn't need to know that >.<16:15 And now ya do. And you can never unknow it too!That's what he said O_o (well it was disturbing to me >>) FMA and Clannad are awesome! That's what she said '—LotsoBearLover''' 20:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Y'know, I COULD go super-otaku on that statement, but you people would just have your minds blown. XP ~XionXIV Talk 03:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Huh?>.< He said this >> We are all gay for her ---> http://fc02.deviantart.com/fs10/i/2006/105/a/0/GGX_Bridget_by_Rollychu.jpg How about a little blade on blade?~From FMA Come on the irc as soon as you can tommorrow As soon as you can can you come on the irc?There's matters involing the wiki we should talk about. A captain protects her crew. ~Something my OC Alex said. More edits then you now >:3 Felt like telling you. :p I'll be on the irc today Just telling ya :P Nope